


To New Beginnings

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community/Fest: Remus/Sirius Small Gifts, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius return to Hogwarts for the New Year’s feast!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for [rs_small_gifts](http://rs-small-gifts.livejournal.com/) 2012, and written as a gift for [trisstiss](http://trisstiss.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Thanks to [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells) for the beta and for not beating me up yet. Also, she helped with the rubber duck scene.

“Fa la la la la, la la, la laaaa...” That, right there, that is James.

“Shut up, Prongs, you’re gonna wake up the whole house.” Peter, trying to control the situation.

“Bah. Bumhug!” What did they do to Sirius? Or better yet, what did Sirius do to Sirius?

“Sirius, it’s ‘Humbug', you should know that by now.” Remus sighs as he walks into the disaster in his own room. “I could hear you guys near my parents' room. What in the world...?" Remus whispers while he takes in his room; a couple of Firewhiskey bottles and playing cards strung about in a mess all over his floor. He has never been so grateful that his parents' room was on the other side of the house.

Remus feels his trouser leg being tugged at and looks down to see Sirius smiling very drunkenly. “Come on, Moony. Play with us.”

“Yes, play with us,” Peter and James chime in together.

“Now if that doesn’t sound creepy...” Remus rolls his eyes and sits down at his desk near an open book, facing the other boys. “Yeah, why not?”

Hours later, Remus wakes to a foot in his face. A bit startled, but expecting, he sniffs. Dog. That actually means that last night did, in fact, happen. He pushes the foot away from his nose, hears a low grumble. Remus thinks to himself, _You've got no room to complain, Sirius._ Remus sets off cleaning his room while the others sleep through their drunken stupor.

\- -

A couple of days pass by and that’s when James and Peter are meant to say their good-byes. They are both to spend the rest of the holiday with their parents, driving them, not Remus, crazy. Sirius, since he had no other place to go, and the Potters were spending time with extended family out of the country, decided to stay with Remus and go back to Hogwarts a few days early.

Sometimes Remus forgets why Sirius acts the way he does, to get the attention he so craves, but it doesn’t take long to remember Sirius’ last name, which is reason enough.

Remus asks Sirius if he wants to go for a walk before dinner. They discuss going back to Hogwarts and what food will be served this year, more of Sirius talking and Remus listening, to be honest.

When Sirius gets on a topic, he doesn’t stop until more persuaded to do so. “Do you think Snape’ll be there for the feast?” Without pausing, he goes on. “I really don’t want him anywhere near me, just looking at his greasy hair and I know it would drip in my pumpkin juice and I’ll never – “

Remus cuts off his words, his insistent rambling, by a short quick kiss on the cheek.

Sirius looks over at Remus with his mouth open and closing sporadically. This time there's no words coming out. He barely sees the red hue of embarrassment creep up Remus’ neck and his cheeks, watching as Remus tries to say something, nothing coming out of either boy's mouth. Remus turns his back to Sirius and walks quickly back to the house.

Sirius stands by himself wondering what just happened.

\- -

The last dinner at the Lupin’s is difficult, not because of the food, never because of the food. Sirius has always loved Remus’ mum’s cooking. When Sirius pushes his plate away with barely touching anything on it, Remus knows he’d done something wrong earlier. Sirius excuses himself away from the table without even looking at Remus.

Not long after Sirius has been upstairs, Remus follows. Remus quickly looks around his room for Sirius; seeing he isn't there, he moves across the hall to the closed bathroom door.

Remus leans into the door with a sigh, his hands bracing himself against it. “Sirius, I... I’m sorry about earlier. It really shouldn’t... I mean, I didn’t mean to, you know... do that.”

There is no noise from the other side of the door, so Remus turns around with his head down and slides down the door onto the floor, tucking his knees to his chest.

“Sirius,” says Remus, still not looking up. “You’re in there, right? I’m not just talking to a door... Right?”

“Actually,” Sirius says, “I’m not sure who you’re talking to in there. Could be a nargle for all you know.”

Remus huffs out a bit of laughter and finally looks up to see Sirius half-smiling at him.

“Are you mad at me?”

Sirius slowly considers the question. “No... well, I was confused, but you’re you.” He looks at Remus, not like a piece of garbage, like Remus thinks he deserves, but as a friend.

Sirius offers his hand to help Remus to his feet. When Remus is back at eye level with Sirius, they look briefly at each other, a nod of the head was a silent agreement that this is a topic to never bring up again.

\- - - - -

Even though a majority of the student population at Hogwarts is still on holiday, Sirius and Remus arrive back early on purpose: Hogwarts’ New Year’s feast! It is always the best time of year because the house elves save the best food for the end of year dinner. Also, Sirius had insisted they return early this year; forever thinking of his stomach.

“Mr Lupin, I thought I might find you here.”

 _Has anyone ever died of a heart attack around this man? Because it will happen one day._ Remus thinks to himself. He has the firm belief that Dumbledore is part wizard, part ninja. Now it is proven.

Startled, Remus clenches his chest lightly with one hand, turns around and smiles. “Sir. How was your holiday?”

“Not too bad. Minerva got these for me.” He lifts up his cloak to just over his ankle to show Remus a pair of argyle socks with little broomsticks and golden Snitches on them.

Remus drops his hand and chuckles lightly. “Quite becoming, Sir.”

Remus looks back into the Great Hall, watching the elves take down the Christmas decorations. He really does wonder what’s on the menu for the New Year’s meal. He promises not to tell a soul.

Dumbledore clears his throat this time. “I know you probably have other things to do, but if you wouldn’t mind, I have a job for you.”

Remus nods his head in agreement as Dumbledore continues talking to him.

“There are more Christmas decorations throughout the castle, but I was wondering if you would mind helping the elves in the library at some point today?”

When Remus agrees, Dumbledore leaves with a smile on his face. _What was that for?_ Remus wonders.

Dumbledore isn't gone for more than a few seconds when Remus hears hurried footsteps coming towards him.

“Can you believe I actually looked in the library first?” Sirius puts his hands on his hips, like he’s actually scolding someone.

“Good. Now you can go back.” Remus grabs Sirius by one arm, explains that Dumbledore needs _their_ help, heading in the direction of the library.

\- - - - -

Sirius eyes the evil foliage, cursing having to walk under it. Well, with Remus here, it shouldn't be so bad this time.

Sirius recollects, “Remember you and Lily and that one time with mistletoe?” Sirius laughs, remembering what James’ face looked like when he found out that Remus had kissed Lily.

“What?” Remus smiles, looking up at the plant. “Oh, or you mean that one time with you and Severus?” Sirius’ laughter immediately stops and he pushes Remus under the doorway, directly under the mistletoe.

Remus turns around and shrugs his shoulders. Maybe the spell wore off on Christmas night, though they weren’t so lucky a few years ago. Upon entering the library, Remus is pulled in one direction by a tiny elf hand while Sirius is pulled in a different direction by a different elf. Remus looks over his shoulder at the direction Sirius is being carted off to and rolls his eyes; Sirius just waves and winces like he’s being hauled to his doom.

\- -

With their bellies full of food and heads full of good company, they leave the Great Hall to go back to Remus’ prefect room. They both promised Dumbledore that they would help clean up some of the hallways of Christmas debris tomorrow. Both Remus and Sirius know that it will be an all day cleaning extravaganza, so they agree to go to bed early. Well, Remus agrees for them both.

Sirius looks a bit sullen when they get to the portrait outside of Remus’ room.

“Do you mind... I mean, can I...?” Sirius tries to ask without sounding too desperate.

Remus half-smiles and sighs, “Yeah. Come on in.” He turns to the portrait of a forest scene painted with a dog and a deer with a rat between its antlers staring at them. “Mo chairde,” Remus says and the portrait swings open allowing them inside the room.

Once inside, Sirius asks, “What’s ‘mo chairde’ mean again?”

“It’s ‘my friends’ in Gaelic.” Remus looks around the room absently. “You realise you don’t have anything to wear here, right? No clothes to change into. No... nothing.”

Sirius smiles guiltily at him. “Yeah, wasn’t really thinking about that earlier.”

Sirius’ true meaning of coming here is shown as soon as he slowly walks to Remus’ personal space. Sirius reaches out his arm, wraps it around Remus’ waist and pulls the other boy closer to him, kissing him on the lips. Remus opens his mouth to let Sirius’ tongue in; Sirius doesn’t hesitate any longer, fully pressing his body against Remus. They stand there kissing for what seems like hours.

Remus is finally able to pull himself away from Sirius. “Are you sure?” Sirius watches the question come out of Remus’ mouth but decides a kiss is a good as answer as any.

Sirius walks backwards towards the bed with his hands full of Remus’ shirt, pulling it off before his knees even touch the side of the bed. Remus pushes Sirius down on the bed and leans down for another kiss. Sirius whimpers when Remus pulls away to take off Sirius’ trousers. Sirius helps him by lifting up his hips, but sits up momentarily to take his own shirt off. Remus takes this moment to pull off his own trousers, both of them now all but fully naked. All Sirius wants is skin on skin contact; he moans when Remus is on top of him again, bare chests touching each other this time.

Remus kisses his way down Sirius’ chest and pauses just over Sirius’ pants. Remus through his long lashes, lust in his eyes, asking for confirmation. Sirius looks like he may burst if his cock isn’t released soon, so, Remus does just that.

When the air in the room touches Sirius there, he gasps, but when Remus touches him there, he moans. Remus gently grabs hold of Sirius’ member and holds it loosely, making Sirius sit up on his elbows, watching in wonderment as Remus places a small kiss on the head of his dick. Sirius throws his head back on the bed, his toes curl downward. He tries to lift up his head, but Remus must sense this and wraps his lips around his prick, trying so hard to not thrust up into Remus’ warm mouth.

Sirius hears a familiar sound and rolls his head to the right, to look down at Remus’ body. Just as he thought, Remus had already taken off his pants and was taking care of himself while giving Sirius the best blowjob he’s ever had.

Sirius doesn’t know how much more of this he can take, his belly feels queasy and his balls feel tight; he can’t hold on too much longer. He slides his hands into Remus’ hair and pulls gently. “Remus, I’m close.” Remus’ strokes his own member faster and Sirius feels his body jerk steadily. Sirius can tell Remus just came. Even though Remus is spent, he swallows Sirius all the way down. “God, I’m – “ With that, Sirius comes into Remus’ mouth. Sirius sits up on his elbows again to see Remus swallow and wipe his mouth.

Remus excuses himself and walks carefully to his bathroom, not even closing the door. When he comes back to the bed he’s got a wash cloth in one hand and no pants on. Sirius smiles at both of their undoing and rolls onto his side when Remus sits next to him on the bed. He grabs for the wash cloth, but Remus beats him to it and starts rubbing between his legs with the damp rag.

When he’s done and back again from the bathroom Remus lays on the bed next to Sirius, and Sirius has never seen Remus look so completely disoriented in all the years he’s known him.

Sirius chortles, “You all right there, Moony? Look a little worse for wear.”

Remus barely looks at Sirius, “It’s all your fault. Since Christmas. I’ve waited and prepared and waited,” Remus voice trails away, “and waited.”

Sirius nods his head in concession and smiles like he’s just won an award. Looking up at the ceiling, Sirius asks, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Right. To you? My best mate, you want me to say that I’ve fancied you since we first met, tell you how much you mean to me, how much I wanted that before dinner kiss, how much I lov – “ Remus’ brain stops and Sirius looks at him, waiting. Sirius can see the red creeping up the side of Remus’ face, but Remus tries to save himself. “Shit, that’s what girls say, I mean – “

Remus is cut off again, but this time Sirius has pulled him down to the bed and is kissing him harder and with more meaning than before.

Sirius pulls away from Remus, making sure Remus’ attention is on him, when he says, “You know you can probably do better.”

“Sure, but you’re the one I want, the one I’ve always wanted.”

Sirius rolls off Remus and lies behind him. They’re both still naked and nothing else in the world matters.

\- - - - -

“Five more minutes...” Sirius mumbles at the knocking on the door. A few seconds pass by, more knocking. “Please, Reg, five more minutes,” he mumbles again.

Remus stirs in the bed, a warm body pressed to his back. He smiles and pushes back against it. When he hears the knocking again, he panics a little bit. “Hold on, I’m coming.”

“That’s what you said last night,” Sirius says in a soft voice, but then also realises that he’s in Remus’ room at Hogwarts and someone is knocking on the door! How could this possibly get any worse?

“Come on Remus, you’re gonna be late.” Peter’s voice. Peter?! Peter! Merlin’s white beard!

James and Peter were supposed to be returning the day Remus and Sirius were to finish helping the house elves in the hallways. But that’s... that’s today, New Year’s Eve.

Remus can see Sirius trying to figure it out, too. He looks over at Sirius and puts his finger over his mouth as a shush, for Sirius not to say a word. Of course, Sirius takes this perfect opportunity to be, well, Sirius.

Remus finally opens the door and all Peter can see is his head poking from the room’s side of the door. Peter looks at Remus’ hair oddly. Remus absentmindedly smoothes down what he can with one hand.

“Er, James wanted me to find you. Tell you that we're, uhh, back.” Peter jumps a bit when Remus makes some kind of squeak from his throat.

“Sorry, yeah. Umm... hiccups.”

Peter looks at him sideways. “You’ve not seen Sirius, have you? James is looking for him.”

Remus squints his eyes, then looks behind Peter. “No, I’ve not seen Sirius since yesterday after... You might want to check with Dumbledore, he was the last person I saw Sirius with.” Remus pauses and looks anywhere but Peter’s eyes. “W... I need to get ready and I’ll see you in the common room in a few. Yeah?”

Remus nearly slams the door in Peter’s face and Peter swears he hears something on the other side. “Oh, all right,” Peter says to the door, smiles at the portrait, then turns in the direction of Dumbledore’s office.

Sirius tsks and shakes his finger at Remus while he puts on the same clothes he came in wearing last night. “Such a horrible liar you are, Remus Lupin. Never knew you had it in you.”

“Wouldn’t have been so bad if you hadn’t pinched me.” Remus counts the ways that Sirius will pay for that later.

\- - - - -

All four boys arrive at the Great Hall together. Now that everyone has returned from their holidays, classes start back on Monday and Remus can focus on something other than Sirius’ hand on his thigh.

How Sirius can conversate with James about the food while he’s doing that to Remus is beyond him. Remus is doing all he can not to drool on himself while Sirius is drawing circles and figure-eights on his thigh. Each time Remus tries to scoot away or shoo Sirius’ hand away, his hand moves up higher on Remus’ leg and makes it much harder to pay attention to Peter’s story of his grandmother’s flying wheelchair debacle. Of course, that’s not the only thing that has ‘harder’ attached to it.

Remus is doing all he can to focus on Peter’s story, but he just happens to look up at the staff table and sees –– _Is that right?_ –– Dumbledore smile and wink at him? He rubs his eyes and blinks, looks back up at the table and Dumbledore, but the headmaster is in a thick conversation with Professor Slughorn.

 _I must be going mad_ , Remus thinks to himself.

Then he truly must be, because Sirius is now attempting to unbutton and unzip his trousers. He can’t take it anymore. Remus stands up, with strategically place hands, excuses himself and walks rather fast out of the Great Hall.

Remus is grateful that it looks as if everyone is at the feast; no one is in the hallway to see how embarrassed he is. He leans up against the cold stone wall and sighs.

“You all right?”

Remus looks up, grabs Sirius by his arm and presses him up against the wall. “If you ever –” Remus leans in and kisses Sirius’ lips gently “– do that again –” Remus nips at Sirius’ clavicle “– I’ll – “

Sirius beats him to it, grabs Remus’ cheeks in both hands and kisses him firmly on the lips. Remus leans into the kiss and feels why Sirius was so persistent. He cups Sirius’ growing erection in his hand and squeezes gently. With a small sigh of relief, Remus feels a little wetness on his hand that he can only assume is Sirius’ precome, brings it up to his mouth and licks. Sirius’ eyes follow every movement he makes, until...

Remus hears people coming towards them on the other side of the doors. He shoves Sirius away; they both walk away in different directions.

Sirius decides the best course of action is to go back inside the Great Hall and eat more food. Of course it won’t do anything for his stubborn erection, but it’ll make him feel better, blue balls or not. He shifts himself through his pants before James and Peter lift their heads. While his hands are in his pockets he feels something else – a note, signed Remus. Sirius quickly puts the note back where he found it and sits down very gently.

\- -

Sirius paces in front of the door. He’s Mr Padfoot, he should know how to get into the Prefect’s bathroom! Remus’ note had told him to be at the Prefect bathroom door at eleven o’clock sharp. It’s five till and Remus is nowhere in sight.

Sirius gets yanked by his arm, for the second time today, and is pulled into the bathroom. He’s spun around and his back hits the door with a thud. He hears Remus whisper _Colloportus_ and uses the imperturbable charm, locking and securely soundproofing the whole room.

“What’s going on in there?” Sirius taps Remus’ temple with his finger.

Remus’ only answer is an almost modest smile. He grabs Sirius by the hand and pulls him towards the centre of the room. Sirius takes note of the rubber ducky near the edge of the tub and snorts. “Moony, have you already moved on? Is this what – If you prefer yellow over black, I’ll dye my hair for you.” Sirius says while he pushes the duck in the water with his shoe. That gets Sirius a chuckle and a little push, just shy of the water’s edge.

While Remus pulls him back towards himself, Sirius also notes that there are two towels on the floor off to the side of the room. The aroma from the tub is a light floral scent, so it’s not too over powering. He takes a moment to look up and stares at the night sky. Upon actually _looking_ at the water, Sirius is sure he’s never seen so many colours in all his life. Remus watches the expressions on Sirius’ face while he takes in the bathroom that no Marauder has ever seen, save Remus. His reaction is pretty accurate from the first time Remus had seen it, too.

Remus quickly lets go of Sirius’ hand at the two-step entrance into the tub, grasps Sirius at the hips and drags himself down on his knees in front of the other boy, all the while looking Sirius in the eye. Remus very much enjoys the range of emotion that flows through Sirius’ facial features while he goes down.

With all intentions left to the side, Remus grabs at the button and zip of Sirius’ trousers, pulling them to the floor. What a good boy to come tonight not wearing any pants, he just might give Sirius a treat. Without even looking anywhere near Sirius’ cock, Remus pulls himself back up to eye level, kisses Sirius gently on the lips but pushes himself away quickly. Remus kicks Sirius’ trousers away with his foot and strips out of his own trousers and shirt. Sirius copies Remus’ actions with his shirt and tosses it without looking. Sirius follows Remus down the short steps and into the tub; the water is so warm and perfect.

Sirius can’t stand Remus being naked in front of him anymore. He grabs Remus by the hips, tugging him backwards until Remus lets out a grunt when their skin finally touches.

“Is this a show of dominance, Remus?” Sirius asks between kissing Remus’ neck.

Remus moans a little, turns his neck to give Sirius a better angle. “Isn’t it always?”

Remus makes small waves as he turns around to face Sirius. He pulls him into an embrace and kisses Sirius roughly on the mouth while he pushes Sirius backwards towards the steps. Sirius sits down in the water, as it’s up to his chest now, opens his eyes slowly and watches Remus as he sits on his lap.

Sirius groans, but not at the weight; it’s the final contact, the soft position, the feelings. God, he can feel everything. He throws his head back and until it touches the water, his brain registers more contact. He feels one of Remus’ arms leave him and reach around his back. Sirius lifts his head while he watches Remus open himself gently with his fingers. Sirius watches Remus finger himself and nearly gets off on just the faces that Remus makes. It looks so painful but the noises that come out of him says anything but ache, at least not that kind of ache.

Sirius is so busy paying attention to Remus that he doesn’t pay attention to himself. He feels Remus grab at his prick, but it doesn’t really register until Remus is around him. If Sirius thought that thinking was possible before, it’s definitely not now; his brain has officially turned to mush and it’s all Remus.

Remus stands up momentarily, reshifts his position, listens and smiles when Sirius whines. “Remus... come back.”

Lowering himself back on Sirius, some soft noise leaves his throat when Remus is now full of Sirius’ cock. Remus twists his hips just so, lowering himself even more. He wants to make this last as long as possible, their first time should be brilliant. Remus lowers himself all the way down, moving up again and harder down. Just a few more like this and...

“Remus... I’m gonna –” That’s all the warning Remus gets before Sirius comes in him, filling him completely.

With one final fast downward motion, he releases a gasp and a moan. “Sirius, oh god.” Remus feels Sirius’ pulsing inside him and finally releases into the water. He looks down as it drifts off to his right with the waves.

Slowly and gently, Remus draws himself off of Sirius. He sits down next to the plug and unstoppers the tub. They both watch for a few seconds as the water recedes slowly down the drain at the other end.

With a heavy sigh, Remus gets out of the tub and lies down on a towel, Sirius following his lead. Both boys lay on their backs, holding hands, looking at the glass roof.

Remus wraps a leg over one of Sirius'; at the contact Sirius chuckles. “Is this going to be a New Year tradition?”

“I was actually counting on this to be more than a once-a-year thing.” Remus smiles and rolls onto his side, resting his head on Sirius’ arm.

A loud noise stirs them from their post-coital bliss, sounding like someone banging on the door until they look up at the glass roof. Thousands of lights open up the night sky, fireworks being displayed for all of Hogwarts.

“Happy New Year, Moony.” Sirius tugs Remus closer to him, kissing him roughly on the mouth.

Remus shoves himself gently away from Sirius, exhales in his ear, “Here’s to new beginnings.”


End file.
